Monster highschool
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Matt is a new student of the monster high school and falls for the sexy and dangerous incubus locker mate Mello. Rating will be T for now but is subject to change later
1. Chapter 1

I'm a werewolf yeah most humans don't know we exist but we're out there no pun intended. I'm almost thirteen. I can have my first "litter" when I'm fourteen. That's right we breed like wolves. The difference is that we come out looking human till our first full moon. The other difference is the survival rate at least one third of the pups die. My name is Mail but at the school they call me Matt. I have green eyes from my father and red hair from my mother. I wear black and white stripes along with combat boots and goggles on top of my head. I however was new to this monster high.

It's kinda like that show called monster high but different. first of all there is no daughter of famous monsters like draculaura the daughter of Dracula, second there is no mad science instead you had million of science types to choose from, there was a type of creature here that is not in monster high, and the food wasn't terrible. Our food has the best chef ever. he makes our meals hours in advance if we we're like vegans, or something like that. The creatures were not in monster high, the series not our school, were succubi, incubi, and Fairies.

As I said I was new so let me start on my first night there. I was driven up the school which looked like an ordinary brick building. My dad and mom had a car that I was in. I was disheveled because of last night's transformation.I walked through the the opened door. The carpet was the first thing that I noticed besides the obnoxious perfumes. The carpet was a long wide rectangle that had the name Monster high along with a symbol of a gargoyle. The next thing I saw were the rows of lockers that were red. A friendly imp smiled and gave me my locker combination on a sheet of paper. The combination was 1,8,00 go figure that's when our so called myth began. My locker number was lucky fourteen. The imp took me around to my locker.

I was next to a blond incubus. His bat like wings made me think vampire at first but vamps don't transform part way. Plus there was an allure to had Ice blue eyes, pale skin,was in Gothic black leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket with steal toed black boots, and was wearing a brass knuckle necklace. His hair just came to his shoulders it was jagged and he had a bad ass scar on his left side. His locker was thirteen. I watched him close the door he even had black finger less gloves on. "damn" I whispered making a low whistle. He looked like he should have been out modeling hot topic not perusing around his locker getting a chemistry,a calculus,a history and a psychology book.

"That's Mello" said the imp. Then I looked at the imp. "Be careful he's a trouble maker he's been almost expelled five times." I blinked that was something I never thought of, a rebel incubus. I looked at my locker the first book I got was my math, then my general science, then like him my history and psychology books. I then closed my door when a fairy came over to me.

Her golden curls which came down to the middle of her back seemed to sparkle. Her wings looked like butterfly wings but in a shape of a bird's. She wore a dress made of flower petals and had dainty slippers "you're new right?" she asked musically sounding. I nodded. "I'm Rosealin" she introduced "I'll be the guide to the survival of this school" I winced. Rose first looked at my books then tsked. "you got hard classes first" her opal eyes widened at my game boy in my pocket. She put a dainty hand over her dainty mouth. "what is that?" A thing a bout fairies is they are magic and nature orientated so things like game boys were as mysterious to them as say space is to a human. They also have eye colors that can change or be multicolored.

"It's a game boy and I'm Matt" I said She smiled and took me in the direction of my first class. One of the things she explained were the succubi and incubi. "The others to watch out for are two vampires, Rachelle and Rachael." I looked at her. "Two popular vampires very nasty bitches. They all have slept with those they think is their level or above." I looked at her in confusion. "They slept with college students before." I frowned that could Mello be that shallow. "And watch out for Mello. Many stay away from him because he's dangerous. That scar isn't just for looks. He was in a nasty fight and got burned in a building. " He was put in a separate category and I wondered why. She babbled on about the different cliques. I listened but my mind was on the class of math and that hot incubus,Mello.


	2. Math

We finally got there! I was introduced by a teacher and asked to pick a seat. I chose the farthest in the back. "Be careful folks I think we got mello again" he joked all of them laughed. His seat was marked with his name and I didn't know it. I was judging where was safest to sleep in class. I then asked what was so funny. The teacher shook his head" aww Matt it's just that Mello sits there every time and it has his name on it if you want you can sit in another place. "

I chose another place not wanting to piss off my sexy but dangerous locker mate. I chose one in the middle. say four rows back, four rows front four rows from the door. I was next to normal vampire and a unknown monster. The monster looked pale but a lot like a human. He introduced himself as James and I clonked out.

I fell asleep in class as the teacher did his lecture. He didn't know I was asleep and, before the vampire could tell the teacher James shook his head. He said I was still drained. He hit the nail on the head because my energy level was low from the shape shifting. I'd need to sleep a day or more before I could be wide eyed and bushy tailed. figuratively speaking because my tail only came out in my wolf form. I was barley able to hear the lecture but I woke up when the bell rang. I sighed glad there was no homework.

(sorry this is short not much happened here)


	3. science

I had science because it was the first day I was bored out of my skull . I was introduced to the class. We do general science first quarter. General science is basically like a science class that you tried out different kinds of science till you knew which science you wanted. The class was huge and I took the seat in the far back Mello didn't have a seat here because he chose his science or multiple sciences. I figured I'd do computer science , and, or chemistry. I slept while the teacher droned on about the importance of science and famous monsters that were scientists. Einstein was actually a troll who explained the theory of relativity. That was the only one I heard before sleeping till the bell rang. Once the bell rang I went to history.


	4. History

He, Mello was carefully writing. I took a seat next to him because I was drawn to him. "you are my locker mate." he said without looking from his writing. His voice was silky but edgy with danger and my pants started to feel a tad tight "Matt, I watched you watch me" he turned to me flashing an award winning smile as if I didn't have a hard on from before when I first saw him. "tell me did you like what you saw?" He glanced down and smirked. "on second thought don't tell me I already know" The teacher went on about the lecture. Mello wrote notes. I took notes following his lead. The lesson was starting with famous monsters who changed history. Did you know Hitler was actually a demon in literal terms? Until I copied Mell's notes and followed the teacher's lesson I sure as hell didn't. No pun intended.

I smiled and said "you know I sat in your seat at first in math" He laughed saying that he didn't mind and that he now understood why his scent was on me. Then I wondered how much of my cum could be on him. As if reading my mind he said oh "no pup I don't do bottom." I was shocked was my disheveled appearance the clue that he knew what I was. He laughed and continued taking notes.


	5. Psychology

The bell rang and I followed him to psychology. I sat next to him again and this woman wanted to test our skills at reading people. She said those we sat by would be our partners. Talk about a score. Mello smirked as if he was going to enjoy it as well.

"well I can tell your a rebel incubus and that you shop at hot topic,Spencers and are my age" I said. I spared other thoughts I had like that I totally thought he was hot. I can't tell of which came from where but I knew only those two stores had those items. I shop both those places too.

"Your a werewolf that had a transformation last night and recovering from it, your clothing is based on Hot Topic, Spencers,and Walmart, you are my age, you are new, nervous but also hot and bothered, you are also a virgin" I looked him wide eyed. "some was easy to tell like for instance the hot topic thing you said although it is true ,your boots are from Hot Topic, and those goggles are from Spencers, the shirt and jeans scream Walmart, the virgin is cause I'm an incubus and your body reacts instantly, the other bit is from our class thing and how you assumed I was your age, the new thing is cause the same people have been in Monster high and you are not one of them, and finally your hard on shows that your hot and bothered and your eyes say you're tired. Now the the werewolf is from experience with them others wouldn't know and the moon last night said for transformations" We recorded what we said and handed it to the teacher. She laughed "wow Mello you were always known as a manipulator but I didn't know you could read people" He laughed in nonchalance.

He then cast a look at the clock. "shit " he muttered "um teacher I got A lunch can I go?" he asked. She looked at her list and yes he was A lunch. "umm Matt's also an A Mello so take him with you?" she asked. I knew I was a B lunch but she insisted I was an A. "it's cause no werewolf should do a B lunch after a transformation. If that happens you won't recover energy staying awake and you won't learn by sleeping either. She's one of those smart teachers" I smiled.


	6. A Lunch

He then cast a look at the clock. "shit " he muttered "um teacher I got A lunch can I go?" he asked. She looked at her list and yes he was A lunch. "umm Matt's also an A Mello so take him with you?" she asked. I knew I was a B lunch but she insisted I was an A. "it's cause no werewolf should do a B lunch after a transformation. If that happens you won't recover energy staying awake and you won't learn by sleeping either. She's one of those smart teachers" I smiled.

Let me tell you the real reasons vampires and werewolves fight. One reason is they look down on us as if we aren't clean or smart, second reason is we compete for the same food and finally number three some vampires are bitches and we don't like people picking on others. Call it wolf honor, or whatever that's the way it goes.

I noticed the wolves besides me sat diagonal or across but never next to Mello that solved one mystery. I asked them about it they all said he was a high rank so they don't dare sit next to him like a beta or an alpha female. What a bunch of gammas and deltas. My father is an alpha male and my mother an alpha female so I'm supposed to be alpha of my pack too or beta of my father's pack. To be lower then beta in my family meant you were a coward , a wimp, or both. I was rewarded when he did a light pet on my pants making me cry out and blush.

Monster high wasn't against succubi or incubi playing with other monsters as long as we weren't fucked in front of everyone. My eyes were lidded I ate my meal to give me strength. I heard murmurs of things but I didn't pay attention to anything.

Mello's lunch was cooked meat and potatoes a typical meal but he also had a chocolate cake and a chocolate milk shake. That's atypical but as an incubus he needed hormone inducing foods. I saw a succubus eating fish,drinking grape juice and munching on a salad.

My meal was a raw steak along with raw onions and milk to drink. I also grabbed a cup of water. Mello shook his head. "that's not enough here have some of my meat" he said putting some of his meat on my plate. This sharing was actually a way of saying this is the beta or alpha female. So the others looked surprised. I wasn't when he touched me and made me cry out it was an equivalent to him saying this is my submissive. In other words I would be the uke if Mello and I ever got to dating. Right now being beta or alpha female at the table was good.

Mello hissed as some succubi and incubi along with two blond vampires come strolling in. " Succubi,Incubi and the two vampires are the A team ,the popular ones, they are the stars of sports and cheerleaders. The succubi have a habit of changing their hair color so they would all be brunette or all blond they never go for black unless it's Halloween and never have they touched red" he explained. The fairy might have said something like that but I couldn't remember. I watched as two of them tried to get close to me flirting with me till Mello touched my crotch again making me cry out and look at him lustfully. In the succubi and incubi world he marked me as his territory our equivalent of clawing on things.

Someone tried to steal my game boy at my werewolf middle school. We both turned and fought fang and claw after that because I caught him. I'm a reddish brown wolf with green eyes when I to say I won and he backed off. I can't remember his name, his fur or age. His scent would be familiar to me if I encounter him.

One of the wolves tried to look at my game boy I turned, barred my teeth, and growled. They froze and backed away. "aw geez man I didn't know you were that feral. " He said shaking from my growl as I took my game boy back. To our kind feral is actually meaning in tune with your wolf self. Some say the closer you are to your wolf the better the sex but I don't know I guess it means it's rougher like that. Mello would know and he laughed picking up my game boy. "wow Matt you are the most bad ass one I ever met" he said cause he saw my wolf instinct take over I blushed that he commented on that. I wasn't proud of it at all.

"you play mono corage nice" he said recognizing the game in my game boy. The game is basically a fighting game that you can only use swords,knives and other weapons no guns ,lasers, bombs or grenades. No magic either. I looked at him shocked he'd know that game. He then put it back in my hands. "I played it before when mom bought me it in Paris." he said. The lunch bell rang and B lunch was coming. The way to pronounce it was mono cur rauge.

We both ran to our lockers. He pulled out shape shifting,anatomy, computer science and a flying class books. I forgot cause of his wings he got flying class. I groaned cause I had shape shifting first and I was tired as fuck from the the shift last night. I picked up that book glad to be with him but they would be be teaching us individually so I wouldn't be able to talk to him nor him talk to me. We had this kind of class before at my old wolf school. "yeah talk about twisted to see you change but not able to interact and the same is with you seeing me change bodies, hair,clothing, and hair color. Plus to top it all off your tired from your last shift" he said hearing my groan.

The next one I had was Japanese. Why they put me there I don't know but I was glad cause I was fluent in Japanese. I picked up that book and Mello said some under his breath which was equivalent to him cursing under his breath. The last class was a running class. We had to basically catch the flyers and race them. I would bet my tail that Mello would win not that I mind the idea of catching him.

They gave me a gap to catch up on homework. This was equivalent to nap time for me at least today. I didn't need a book for running but I hate gym and those kind of classes. I bet my left paw on the front that they want me to shift there too. "FML" I said under my breath. Mello saw my classes and laughed "thats gotta suck" he said "I'll tell you what I'll give you an energy bar before we start that class deal?" I nodded whining cause I could imagine my paws were going to hurt like a bitch when this is over.

The reason I say this is no werewolves can shift in mid air or standing up. Sorry all those Twilight books and what not are inaccurate. You just can't and there is no elegance. Nothing stops a transformation. Silver won't kill us,hurt us, or stop a transformation. Transformations hurt and drain you.


	7. Shape shifting

We came together into our shape shifting class. We got separated by monster species and I was put into what I can only describe as bubbles the size of lockers if they were rounded. The teacher Ms Brich, I called her Ms Bitch. She instructed me to get on all fours. I groaned hating this.

I did this knowing Mello was going to see my painful transformation. I willed myself to change. First was the elongation of my spine making me cry out in pain. The next was my shoulders growing bigger making my head sink lower I then could see my nails turning into claws and I felt enormous pain and I screamed crying soon my mouth was becoming a muzzle and I was howling in pain as my body became more wolf shape. Finally the pain stopped and my tail appeared. I never know when the fur appeared but after my tail I was a fully developed wolf.

I looked at Mello. I could see his eyes showing sorrow but I couldn't hear his words. I then had to show how I could jump. I was still learning but I was full wolf skill just not for combat. I then had to practice fighting in my wolf form. I got a few bites in but I was hit more times then I could count. After she said that was enough I transformed back. Other wolves did worse then me so we were all glad when she called time.

I ran out of that bubble and was gathered around to see Mello and other succubi transforming. Mello added red streaks to his hair and changed his eyes to an aqua color. I didn't look at the girls. "Mello you are so hot and so kind" I said because his shirt was in stripes of white not just black but black and white. I was honored but he couldn't hear me and he had to use his look and fight. He was so graceful making me ashamed of my lack of skill. I watched him fly,dodge,kick than punch in a choreographed way like a dangerous dancer.

Once again the teacher called time and Mello stepped out. He didn't let go of the hair but the clothing changed and he was sweaty. I could smell it on him. His skin was flushed and he was breathing hard to catch his breath. I looked at him. "you were amazing" I said smiling. He hugged me. The teacher was talking about transforming and it's unique properties bla bla bla. I was just so glad to watch him. I then sat next to him. "I'm sorry it's so painful Matt" He said looking at me as if he could feel my pain. "you were beautiful as a wolf " he said and then she said our homework was to practice transformation and controlling it. I wanted to say "yeah right lady in your dreams" but I didn't I just left for Japanese class.


	8. Japanese and study hall

If anyone had a foreign language class then they know the drill but for those that haven't let me tell you. First our sensei introduced herself and then we were given rules like no English unless as a question to ask what the word was for something or if it's an answer to a question. The next thing is your given a nick name or choose a nick name. I chose the name Inuyasha both because it was what I was a dog demon but also the anime was like me half human half dog demon. I thought of myself more like a dog then a wolf because wolves were graceful dogs are klutzy. You can guess what I am a major klutz.

We went around calling everyone by their new names. I was the only one to get everyone's name right. I even had pronounced it in the way a Japanese person would. Kanji wasn't going to be asked of us to read although I could read and write in kanji. Most the class sighed in relief but I just used it like it was my first language. I blame my grandma for bringing me a Japanese game. With this I wrote all notes in kanji. We had homework of practicing greetings in Japanese. I could do a full on convo maybe even ask Mello out in Japanese.

The next class was my nap time. I was sooo tired and didn't have homework that I needed to do. I slept a dreamless sleep. The thing is unlike humans or well full humans, we don't need the rem cycle. Dreams don't recharge you. They just show you what you want. I needed dreamless sleep though so I was dead asleep for the longest time. The bell didn't wake me up it was Mello shaking me that woke me up. He gave me the energy bar which I ate. A quick note I can get some energy from an energy bar just not as much as a full human could.

I walked with Mello. I asked him how his classes were in Japanese. He responded back describing how he felt in each class in Japanese. It's too much of a hassle to write it all plus I don't remember it. I was halfway awake so I was sleep walking.


	9. flying running class

Mello took me to the track. I got introduced to Mr Birkins he was a human with dragon wings. He asked us to get ready like we are going to fly or run. We had to transform making me go through that long ass, painful transformation.

I then got ready to run I watched pop his bat wings out. We were to go at a comfortable speed cause he was focusing on control right now. I was glad of that doing a slow walk and he was letting the air carry him. This made me happy just allowing myself to smell him and follow him at a low exurition rate. After smelling him when he was sweating from the sun my wolf cock throbbed. His hormones are mixed with sweat letting me know he was horny and despite us being two different species my male instincts were trying to take over. I let out a wolf moan you know when your dick goes hard suddenly and it's pleasuring and hurts. Yeah I was that horny. Then the teacher said we done enough after what was an hour.

I transformed back and I still hard a hard on. I however wasn't the only one. Both my sight and smell when I was in wolf form knew Mello was also as aroused as I was. He was just more obvious now because my hard on when I was a wolf came out making him also desire me more. In other words because I was horny as hell and my body is showing it from my hard cock to my dilated eyes, his body was reacting to my lust hence his hard cock and the arousal I smelled in his sweat. He was no virgin I could tell that. Hell the youngest an incubus loses virginity is I think ten or twelve years old. I had to stop thinking of things like that or my poor cock was going to be throbbing in pain since I can't get it to release without my hand,a willing mouth, or a I shook my head I wasn't going to go that far. It's my first day in this school I need to get settled in before I try anything like that here. I then went to my locker, put my stuff away, grabbed my back pack.


	10. After school

After putting everything in the right place, I went to the front of the school. Holy limousines. There were five limos for the succubi. I was amazed Mello didn't get in one. He went to a square with a black motorcycle with bat wings on it. It was a Kawasaki ninja. He pulled a face helmet off the left handle bar and slid it on with ease. Total bad boy. I had to ask him out tomorrow. He was a perfect alpha and dare I say it? A doggone perfect mate.

My cock was throbbing like crazy as I watched the sexy incubus speed past the cars his hair sort of in the wind. I let out undignified wine akin to the one I let out in my wolf form. I had just got it down too. I just stood there transfixed . I could still hear the engine whining as he went so fast. My hand was reaching for my hot,throbbing cock as he went away. I stood there staring getting ready to finally unburden it when a horn knocked me to my senses. My mom was waiting for me.

I ran to the passenger door and shut had black tank top over her double D breasts her long , fiery red hair was let loose some of the hair was in the back down her spine but some hair covered her breasts. Her tank top shown off her skinny stomach that had no stretch marks and had a ring of gems around her belly button. She was wearing shorts that shown her ass off. My mom was wearing booty shorts. Her style of shoes this time were stiletto boots. Her eyes are hazel.

I dodged her how was school questions and pulled out my game boy. I was now playing super Mario world. As I got immersed in the graphics, I heard her aggravated sigh and she started going towards home. I looked at Mario and made sure he hit the blocks, and collected coins without being hit by the gumbas. They were the only mushrooms peach couldn't control. Kupas were the annoying ones though. On here they looked like turkeys with a shell. They were just so hard to jump right on them. Eventually I got him to face boss after boss without need to worry. I saw then that we had arrived after my third boss battle.

The house is a single story, white, house on flat, green, lawn. The shudders were a light lavender color, the roof was black and angled, the door was white with glass on the top are and had a brass door handle that had a curly cue at the end to try and make this white monstrosity high end. Our house had a white picket fence at the front but the back was all woods. It shown how weird my parents were. They were trying to act rich and dandy yet they had to have woods with our transformations. I went through our door. The hallway was off white with the furniture and everything matching. I went to my room's door which was so different.

First I had a danger sign on my door, second I colored my door black, third my door nob was skull shaped. I smiled and turned my door nob. My room had multiple computers, a flat screen that was at least five feet long, every game system all on a shelf, a stack of games that reached to my hip, a bed with black and white skull sheets,three pillows and finally my room had black curtains.

I laid my back on my bed and seeing those familiar skulls with black reminded me of the blond hotty that was no doubt in my mind the sexiest incubus I had ever seen. I let it all play in my mind and this time I was ready for the flood of lust, so I unzipped my jeans and started taking my hand pretending it was his and wrapped it around my cock. I needed him I moaned his name as I kept pumping myself and then when I needed more I sucked my forefinger then when it was good and moist I slid it to my back entrance fucking myself. I kept calling Mello's name breathlessly as I kept pumping. I then moaned and searched for my spot making my back arch in pleasure once I brushed it making me cry out. I was sweating and my eyes closed. I still kept pumping for a while. I then could feel the precum on my dick and made my finger hit my spot making me scream out his name in pleasure and cumming. After my seed was spent I panted trying to come down from the high so I could clean it up. I was soo delirious I never had it feeling that good before.

My mother knew not to come in my room and my cries wouldn't bother her in the least. She knew I was soo close to being allowed to have pups. This was to be expected now the names I was screaming out and fucking myself to weren't. She wouldn't know it wasn't a girl anyways. I'm not so sure what she would say if she knew I was turning gay. Or was I gay to began with?

I could smell mom cooking something again. It was smelling good dad was coming back and I heard him sounding weak. All I could think of was "another fight?!" Yeah you see mom gets hit on every time she goes to a bar the song take a hint was sung by her and her sister. Yep my mother's name was Victoria. My father's song would be next contestant, and although he never heard of Nickleback till I introduced him, it was perfectly tailored for my dad. I swear Nickleback had been watching my dad or something when he wrote the song. So mom gets hit on she tells him to take a hike, dad sees and threatens the guy and if the guy is smart he leaves but if not dad beets him up and the guy wakes up in a trash can the next morning. I wondered who it was this time. "dear you didn't need to beet up the bouncer" said mother.

"He was looking at your ass" said father. I was shocked a bouncer was checking out my mom. Was my mom really that hot? I never noticed! I then shrugged it off I could hear mom singing" ask me for number, put me on the spot. You think we should hook up. I think we should not. " Then she started humming to the rest of the tune. She fell in love with that song and would sing it at random.

When she called dinner, I ran to the table. It was three gigantic steaks. I started getting into mine right away. They had time to rest and recover, I had to transform more times than just last night. They were surprised I finished it. I usually can't finish mom's meals. I then excused myself being done and than returned to my room. This is when I wrote about my first day before going to sleep.


	11. Dream and Before school ride

I had a dream. A dream of me being in my wolf form and Mello taking me from behind. I must have came not just in the dream but real life too, because I woke up with cum all over my bed. My father used to say wet dreams of them meant they were to be your mate but our kind never had a gay wolf before, let alone a wolf who was gay for another creature. Still I wanted Mello now and I can't make myself like girls. I then cleaned up, got dressed and ate three eggs, and two sausages.

I then took off and went out to find a bus when to my surprise that sexy bike along with the incubus stops in front of me. I watched him pull off his helmet. "hey wanna ride?" he asked me his award winning smile. The engine was still running but he had his boots on the ground stopping the bike without a kickstand. I nodded and putting my back pack on my back ,climbed on the back. I then snaked my arms around him. I saw him smile in his helmet. He must have put it on while I was climbing on. Then he gunned the engine, used his booted legs to push off the street and we were zooming. I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming this was something I wanted but I didn't think I would get to do.

We were going so fast but I loved it and trusted him. I couldn't trust my body not to give out how much I enjoyed this. We were racing past houses, the bar, a book shop, the game store,the mall and all too soon the school entrance. He then went off to park his bike. I then walked to my locker deliberately the long way around. I then went to my locker to find him smiling at me as he pulled out his chemistry book and then his calculus book. I used my locker combination and pulled out my math and general science books. He then reached in his locker as I reached into mine getting out our history and psychology books. We both looked at each other and closed our locker doors behind our backs at the same time him with his hand covered in finger less gloves, mine in a black gloved hand. "thanks for the ride" I said.

"No problem" he said shrugging on his way to chemistry while I went down the hallway to math.


	12. werewolves hate fractions

I entered the Math class room and took my spot next to James. The teacher came in after I did and started writing on the white board in blue marker. Homework was page ninety seven one through five. The test was on Friday of that week and two days from now was review. We were reviewing the day before the test it made sense. I then noticed him making twenty problems then he put a one on top of a four with a horizontal slash.

I groaned werewolves hate fractions. They are not precise. If I had to use them in real life I would be upset. Our kind like decimals, or percents not fractions it was like wasting something. I could do it it just went against my nature.

I took my time doing each one. He was explaining how to add fractions for the first for problems. The next for was subtracting the fractions. The next four was multiplying the fractions. The next four were division. Now the five were random but two were multiplying the rest were all one of each. Once I was done, I started on my homework.

After I finished, I looked at all the girls but I couldn't get attracted to any of them. Blonde like Mello, brunete, black haired, a red head like mom, purple, blue, indigo, pink, silver, and even green hair didn't keep my eye for longer then a few seconds. I let my gaze travel down the chest I counted four A cups, seven B, three Cs, two Ds, two double Ds like mom but none were enough to get a spark. That was it I was one whole gay, 100% gay, 1.00 gay.

I was gay for something out of my own species I was going to need to seek a counselor. I hoped the counselor was a wolf like me cause who can help me from losing my mind but a wolf who has a counseling degree. I sighed and turned in the homework before starting on tomorrow's homework. That one would take longer. I used that to distract me. It worked until the bell rang.


	13. Geekasorus

I sat down this time not in the back but in the front. When the teacher asked what matter was and didn't call on me they called on another monster this one was I think a zombie. I wasn't sure. I mean the skin was kind of looking dead but it wasn't falling off anyways this one was dumb cause they said matter was what was in all living things.

Try all things in the world. Anyways the correct answer is anything that has mass. The next question is protons had what kind of charge. I looked at her she had to be joking it was in the name a proton is a positively charged atom in the nucleus them and neutrons which are neutral or no charge. Usually I'm like a neutron but sometimes I'm like proton or an electron. I call myself like a neutron cause I usually don't care about anything I just take up space. I don't normally pull stuff to me or act positively, nor do I act excited or obit around something like an electron. The exception is Mello I follow him like an electron. The one time I'm like a proton is gaming competitions I draw on quite the crowd.

Ha that would be a sight to see a chemistry major saying I'll be your election if you'll be my proton, or I'll be your hydrogen molecule. Really if I could say something hydrogen molecules are like the sluts of chemistry world. They are easy to hook up, easy to break and the top of the list.

The next question was what was the periodic table of elements. I shot up my hand and the teacher boredly called on me I said the correct answer in rapid fire and drew the periodic table on the chalk board. I had color coded it and everything circling hydrogen the odd ball it was explaining all of it's elemental properties. There were a few monsters that managed to understand what I was telling them. I couldn't really explain everything on that periodic table in lame man's terms. Yeah I'm a geeky nerd or as one woman called me a geekasourus. I asked the teacher to leave that up there since it was where no one else would be putting anything there. She agreed. I wondered what Mells would think if he came in here. Well I didn't need to wonder than for five minutes because he came to get me right as the bell rang and he saw it .

"I know that wasn't drawn by the teacher her drawing is shit did you draw that matty?"He asked. I nodded. "looks good and I recognize your color coding as well as your other symbols" I smiled at such praise. I then followed him as he went out the door. I think this is a way of flirting if I recall correctly. Where they run then wait then run and then wait then run till they get tired and you pounce them. Anyways I followed him like that only he wasn't tired he just was at the history class door. I entered in. Then we both sat down.


	14. Learning about Mello

The teacher wrote more notes of famous monsters. I laughed that Isic newton was actually a werewolf. Take that vampires. I noticed we went only to 1800s and 1900s. We never touched ancient monsters or currant monsters. Marilyn Monroe was actually a succubus and the Black Dahlia was a witch that payed too much for her career. I laughed at how JFK was an incubus. Really what were one of those guys doing in office? I had I'll say ten names total.

I then wrote a note to Mello asking him if his kind usually are smart. He wrote back hell no in fact if it wasn't for JFK he would be the smartest incubus in history. I then wrote why wasn't he smarter then JFK. He wrote back hat JFK went to Harvard a college he was still a student in high school. I wrote about asking for PSO. He wrote his mom would be having kittens if he asked that but he himself would suffer needing people for feeding and all. I wrote could he feed on his own lust? He wrote back that's like a vampire drinking it's own blood might help for a short time but in the long run it would cripple him. I wrote what if I was your food source? He tapped the pencil to his chin as if measuring the pros and cons of my decision. He then wrote I need to feed five times a day hope your sex drive is high enough.

I couldn't think of a response I had lets see three hard ons last night slash yesterday could I get two more? I thought of it and I figured I could after all I had a wet dream that also counted so that was four. One more shouldn't be too hard. I then wrote say when. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I then asked about last night why he didn't feed. "club night easy targets for me I even fed off another incubus" I laughed at his mistake or more likely the other incubus made a mistake and Mello just fed off the poor guy.

I then started rewriting the names in chronological order and if around the same time I wrote the one who came first in my old notes. I hated it but seriously this was the best way to make sure all went well. I can't remember names for shit unless I have a paper with all the details about the person/ people all on that page in the right order. That took a good amount of class time when it was five minutes before the bell rang I put my stuff away.

After that I copied down the schedule we have tests over whole chapters after this introductory chapter. Right now the introduction was to show how much of our night people affected history. There wasn't a real time period that was concentrated on yet. The next bit is unique the what if they didn't do it kind of thinking was next. We were going to be taught to think of how history would be different if something didn't happen. This is something that made me happy. I mean this shows how significant something or a series of events are. Maybe I won't be bored in this class.


	15. Materia vrs pretty rock

As soon as the bell rang I followed Mello to our pychology class. I sat next to him this time we were to read the one infront of us. I groaned this reading was a blonde succubuss. From what I saw her but was in what I call the typical slut shape. She had a bubble but in her jeans. Sighing I used my werwolf sense to read her. She was fertal, wearing a nasty perfume that had to be french without the elegance. When I say fertal her egg was ready to drop for pregancy.

She turned around her face had too much make up on. Her eyes were trying to see if I was out of bounds or could she seduce me? Her eyes were blue. This blond was not smart. Her chest was about the highest grade I think she could acheive a C cup. I must have not regestered as gay or taken cause she tried to flirt with me saying her name was Casandra. She asked me my name. I gave her the name Matt and she liked it starting to try to read me in a way to seduce me but I just wanted Mello.

After this she told me the obvious than a little of the not so obvious like how I was still a virgen she claimed it was because she could smell it. The other not so obvious was I was a gamer. I asked her about how she knew she pointed that my goggles arn't biker or snow therfore I must be into geek fashion and a gamer. She could tell my shirt and jeans were from walmart but didn't know the other things.

I then told how she buys the most expensive things. I explained that she wasn't too bright. I also told how she was in the words of wolves "in heat". I told her where everything was bought and the name of the perfume. Don't ask me how I knew which store she brought what from because it's all in the smell. I wasn't surprised how she didn't notice I was insulting her. I mean her pink shirt and bluejeans screamed prep.

I then turned in my reading and looked at the clock watching Mello go. He had read some other person since no one was in front of him. I watched her do the same. She was copying me. I was glad I didn't have to do anything more with her. I wanted away from her. Her stupidity was giving me a head ache.

The teacher then asked us to compare the two that we read. I looked at her like she was nuts. Comparing Mello to Casandra was like comparing a pretty rock to materia from Gaia. They were so far apart it was an insult to Mello to compare the two. Mello was the materia from Gaia. I wrote exactly what I thought. The teacher was reading them out loud. I wondered if the teacher cared I was bashing one of the students. She read it out loud and shook her head. "good work Matt you read them so well but can you put them on more equal terms?" she asked. I shrugged. She then started reading another one and another until the bell rang. I then went to B lunch.


	16. for your entertainment

I went to B lunch. I'll tell you I was bored as hell. Mello wasn't here. I picked up a meat tray basicly it's the same as cheese tray that they have at parties with those tiny meat sticks. The diffrence is those were cheese this was diffrent types of meat. This is a werewolve's love.

I was also starving so after I ate that, I went to get a salsbery steak. I then got a liter of water and slammed down alot of it. I then pulled out mono corage. I played it a little. I may have beet the game but equipping my character with weapons and defeating rival swordsmen was always fun. After the third battle, I looked up and saw a cd player and an album of Cds.

I looked through their cds and saw Adam Lambert. Score! I mean honestly. He had the song perfect to get rid of my bordom. I'm here for your enterainment. I pulled the CD out and put the song on having this Cd at home I knew wich one was that song. I took my goggles off and going from geek to singer I started singing and dancing. I danced drawing girls in as I made those like I'm telling them to come here or I was singing to them exclusivly. I soon was done and girls squealed some falling at my feet. I then walked past the girls and went to the Cds again looking for another song to sing since I wasn't sure I wanted to sing any of the other adam lambert songs.

I picked up a cd that was un marked curious I played it when I knew it I started singing crazy baby. I sang it thinking of Mello. I heard girls squealing or awing cause it's romantic love song. I don't normally seek out to be the center of attention and I didn't mean to this time but it was what ever to me. I was what my father calls a smooth singer. I then heard aperson calling me to sing like Crush 40. I shrugged saying if they had a Cd I would.

He put it in and I heard the begaining of I am all of me from shadow the hedgehog. I tapped my foot to the beat feeling it come up before I started singing again. I never heard the guys cheering louder girls just looked at me in interest. I sang that song and then Never turn back came. I smirked why not give an encore. I sand Never turn back even moving like I was turning my back to some audenece when I sang about never turning back. I think I made myself popular that day. I then stopped the cdplayer telling them that the shows over and I heard more groans of dissapointment then I thought I would.

I went and grabbed some meat and vegies as well as drinking more water. I then put my goggles back on. I was back to being a geek. I heard guys swearing I was a famous singer. Na I wasn't my mom was though. I ate my meat and vegies. I then got an apple for later.

The bell signaled all of us to go to our lockers and to the bathrooms. I went and caught Mello in the boy's bathroom. I went and part of me wondered what he did in his 30 minute lunch without me. I then followed him out after I washed my hands. "lets ditch" he said suddenly shocking me. "after all I'm here for your entertainment" he said winking now my mind was running in circles he heard me sing.

I was also being seduced. I was teen boy so I was always ready for what his kind offer. I saw him taking me to the gym and there was a freaking stripper pole. What the fuck does a school want with stripper pole?

Mello put on the song for your entertainment I watched as he went to the pole and spun so his arms and hands were above his head and he started swaying his hips. oh god he was pole dancing as he ground his ass to the pole and threw his head back his moves were all perfect to the song and I doubled over I was so hard I couldn't beleive it. I held my dick watching Mello till the song was over. I unzipped my pants and he waved his hand over it useing his sexuality to give me pleasure and make me cum.

I arched back panting and sweating as my cock exploded my seed out like a vocano. After this I slid down on the floor panting. Mello didn't even need to touch me to get me that good. He smiled. "I still didn't need a feeding but the pleasure from you gives me arousal and helps me not need to feed for longer" he said.

He then looked at his own dick. It was pretty good size. I took no time and unzipped his pants and started sucking on it while I held the shaft with my hand swirling my tongue. I didn't need to see Mello to know he was enoying it I could hear it in his heart beet and ragged breath. Succubi and incubi can control how fast they came so Mello chose quick or maybe that was how aroused I made him. Either way his hands were holding my hair and he exploded into my mouth. He tastes tangy yet smooth like a vinella icecream inside a soda that the icecream melted and blended in.


	17. Ditching

We then left the building and he took me to his bike. He then got it off the kick stand and smirked at me. "ready?" he asked in a purr.  
"lets blow this Popsicle stand" I said jumping on and he gunned the engine. Then we were off and I snaked my arms around his waist. We were going towards my house then when we take a right to get to my house we took a left. He took me to the biggest arcade I seen in my life.  
It wasn't just a cheep one either the building was looking new age instead of retro. I mean it looked like a flying saucer. I looked at him and he smiled through his helmet that was also a face mask. He then chose a place to park and dug in his pocket pulling out a pass of some kind. "hold it while I get this off" he said taking off his helmet and then shaking out his hair. He then put the helmet on his bike on the handle bar before telling me I could give it back now. I gave it back and he kicked the kick stand up before dismounting.  
I was then picked up and put on the ground by him. I admit him lifting me like a doll really gave me a gauge of his strength. I then went and followed him feeling dizzy.  
We got to the entrance and he flashed that card in front of the scanner letting us both in. Inside was huge. I saw holographic singers of Miku dance, I saw all sorts of interactive games, and then I saw something very very interesting it looked like a cave. I took Mello's hand leading him to the cave. He smiled. "Destiny's cave" I looked at him to those words. "you been here before?" I asked. He nodded. He then guided me there. The first thing we did was pick up these electronic crystals.  
We both went into the first room and on these touch screens typed our names and ages. We then put our birth dates and what question we wanted to ask we both chose love. That surprised me an incubus asking about love. We then proceeded to the next room where we put our crystals and were asked to mix up these crystals which looked like they were floating on water. I then chose five and Mello chose five. I then chose one of the three ruins. Mello also chose one. We then both came to one area where we both had to put our crystals in and touch the big crystal orb at the same time. All before we heard water dripping and music now it was humming. It allowed us in and Mello smiled as we proceeded in deeper. We then had a ruin to choose and it said only time will tell. We then left not needing the paper.  
I took Mello to some games and he watched me. "this is similar to Jaypolis in Japan however there is no name for that cave there we gave the nick name to the cave." I nodded figuring that based on what I heard about Jaypolis. I then played another game a scavenger hunt of sorts. This was interesting to play.  
"There is one thing that we have here that Jaypolis doesn't have" Mello said and then he took me to a touch screen planetarium. "this is my favorite place I used to just come here and touch the stars making the sky move with my arms and seeing the planets." Mello said smiling and holding my hand.  
I made the stars move seeing the Milky Way, and other galaxies as well as our planets. I could see why Mello liked it the view was breath takingly beautiful. You also could control what you saw to control something that always gave good results had to feel blessed. Mello watched with me as we saw comets, and meteors shooting across. Before the moment would break I turned around and looked into his icy blue eyes and asked him out. "I think I made my answer clear before you asked." he said the most romantic yes I ever heard. We then looked into each other's eyes and kissed. The kiss was cosmic I swear. I felt the world stop and the stars all watching us. The taste was indescriable sure there was chocolate but there were sparks as well. I felt like our hearts were finally connected after seeking each other soo long. When we broke the kiss I was still spinning and my lips were tingling.


	18. dinner

After that I kept gaming trying out every game. He took on a few but he was more interested in watching me. Soon I pulled out my Galaxy cellphone and saw the time. We had skipped school and I called Mom lying that I was picked up by a friend. I didn't want her to wait ok so I had been picked up but I wasn't at a friend's house I was on a date with my new boyfriend and hopefully my mate.

"oh well come home and pack your clothing up. Do you want your friend to stay for dinner?" my mom asked. I looked at Mello who had heard.

"Yeah I'll stay for dinner. Mello said both to mom and me. I then handed Mello the phone

"Oh Mail has been good hasn't he not hogging all the games" said said making him laugh.

"No he's been good but trust me I wouldn't mind if he hogged all the games. " I then looked at him. I wondered why he wouldn't mind.

"He's been paying attention to you hasn't he?"

"If he's not gaming his eyes are all on me" Mello said making me blush. That was the truth. When I wasn't gaming I was looking at Mello.

"Well what do you want to eat we normally do steak but if your a vegetarian"

"Steak is fine" he said cutting her off. I smiled he really could be the best guy for me if he can be one who isn't falling for my mom like other guys. I then smiled as I imagined dinner with him. He then hung up and looked at me the place was going to close soon. I then walked to the entrance. He followed and put the card in something and it shred it. "It's a couple's pass I got it last night wanting to take you here" he explained making me understand why it didn't ask me for a ticket or for money. We then hopped on his bike and I looked at him remembering my backpack was in the locker. "What are we going to do about our back packs?" I asked.

"Trust me it's going to be taken care of" he said putting his helmet on. He then zipped me to my house and he parked it his wings popping out. He then jumped and flew off it getting into the air and I hoped to our school before it was too late.

I then came in the house and got into my room. Mello must have been a fast flyer because about five minutes later he was landing in the woods with our backpacks. I then let him in the house. My mom wouldn't know we came separately. She wasn't home. I then took my backpack. He had a pure black one just like mine. The only difference was his pack had chocolate bars mine had Mario as well as my game boy and mono corage.

We then took separate showers as a precaution to my mom's nose as long. As she can't smell and nothing was obvious in our actions she wouldn't know her good pup had been a bad pup. Seeing Mello's hair when it was wet because he was drying it made me feel a little hardness of my cock. He however liked it when my hair was wet as well.

After that we started going to my room. He started picking up my books and reading them. While he read, I packed up my stuff and my journal. I then pulled up a few cds one was the misalainious songs, one was my Adam lambert's here for your entertainment album, and the last was my Shadow the Hedgehog music cd. He then laid down on my bed I flashed back to what I had done on there. He then pulled another cd a Linkin park cd. I then put it in my ps2 letting my ps2 read the music the first one was numb. I watched him move his head following along with the beat until it started singing. He started singing along with it. Hot damn he could sing pretty good too. I then saw my mom's car dad was driving another car. I told him my mom was coming and he nodded.

We left the room and headed for the door. He saw mom and I held my breath but he then looked at me. "I see where you got some of your features" he said. He totally passed the test. Most guys would say that she's a MILF or say I wish she was your sister then I'd bang her. Mello just compared her to me. "Are the green eyes from your father?" he asked me. Mom opened the door as I nodded.

"well what did he say?" asked mom expecting a come on.

"He told me he could see a resemblance and asked me if my eyes were from my father." I replied

"What a polite friend you have"

"Thank you my lady" My mom laughed charmed by hi response.

"Quite the charmer"

"You don't have the werewolf scent and you seem to use the same shampoo as my son" she said putting her purse on the rack.

"I'm an incubus"

"I thought so are you hungry?"

"Will be by the time you are done" he replied and mom laughed.

"Mail can you show him around?"

"He's been around the house mom and call me Matt"

"Oh right and your name?"

"I go by Mello"

"Mello what a unique name for a one of a kind incubus." I stared at my mom was she flirting with him?

"Mam I am taken as are you."

"oh no I don't mean it that way I just mean you look different more tough and raw plus most incubi never have scars like that." she said.

"oh well yes the raw style I go for" Mello said. He then let her go into the kitchen. "Matt and I are going to play some games" he said before leaving and taking me back to my room. He then sorted my games picking them up, reading them then putting them down or putting them to the side if they were a game he wanted to play. He soon got five games he wanted to try out I picked up the ones that were broken or were not multi player. That was three of them, two were solo player.

We then began playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Five. He chose Deidara I chose Sasori and we kicked ass. I smiled as we owned Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at once. We also for the next test went against the three sanin. No matter how hard they tried to beet our team of two they couldn't. After owning their asses for some time I smelled the steak and before mom could call out dad and I were already there.

My dad's blonde hair was wet with tired green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His suit looked like Slender Man's. I Mello sat down catching my father's attention. Normally he's more alert but being an alpha and his work of being a banker wore him out tonight. There just was no way to be alert to new smells so his eyes fell onto Mello. "and you are?"

"Mello."

"you an incubus?"

"yes sir"

"no need to call me sir just Lawrence will do. you aren't a werewolf so my alpha rank doesn't affect your social standing.

Mom took out our big steaks and we all started cutting our steaks. I once again finished mine. Mello, and Dad also finished their steaks. Mello was taking a sip of water. Mello or mom must have got glasses for us all while I was preoccupied with my father's condition. He never ran from the bank to here before. I went to the fridge and also pushed for water from the button on our fridge door. I then sat down and took a sip. Soon my mother was passing out carrots and potatoes. I took a serving as did Mello but not dad or mom. I heard them discussing about how their day was. I then finished and asked Mello if he was ready. He nodded.


	19. At Mello's house

After getting my bag on my back. Mello and I zipped out. I held him close. He sped faster than before. Eventually I found out why. His house was very far. The house was white like mine only it looked french. Mello drove to the back entering through the back door with me. I did this when I was pissed at my mom and dad. Something tells me he didn't get along with his parents. "my mom is getting the front door fixed it's hinges are out of alignment the door is supposed to swing out not in but the hinges make it that it swings in scraping the floor" Mello said. "My mom is one of those girls who loves to redecorate a lot so we chose this simple white house for her to play with. The only rule is not to touch my room inside the can mess with my door but if they come into my room I literally throw them out." he said his wings popping out. "mom I'm home" he called.

A woman who looked like a french model without any hair that wasn't on her head came down the stairs. "oh Mihael you should have warned me we were having guests I haven't got the soup ready yet"

"no need to worry I ate at his house"

"none of those greasy pizzas I hope"

"no mother more home style it was steak with vegies and potatoes with water"

"oh how very balanced did you have an aphrodisiac?"

"no mother I had an unrequired feeding"

"oh is this who who fed from?"

"yes mother" She looked at me seeing if I was was good. I had a feeling this girl cared about quality of the product. She smiled and made my eyes see her's.

"a wonderful match a virgin gay werewolf with a gay incubus you might have found a life feed and a lover if things hold out" I looked at him on the life feed thing.

"as long as I'm the only one you are ever touched by I can practicality live off your pleasure alone ."

"so are you two dating?"

"yes"

"what a wonderful match I was starting to fear my poor Mihael would never settle down."

"don't worry any more mother"

"he has to come over this weekend "

"mother now that you met him I want to talk about PSO classes"

"next year is the earliest I can make it"

"you are the best mom"

"aww I can try for my one of a kind son"

"you know you could have been in school mom"

"they didn't like women knowing much when I was school age" I looked at her shocked. Just how old was she? I looked at him.

"1600s was when mom was born" said Mello. The woman smiled really world's best mom award belongs to her and my mom. I was swept off by her class,kindness and wisdom.

"She must have had you very late unless you are older than I thought." I remarked and Mello nodded.

"yes she had me very late because she wanted the father to be absolutely right for me. " I was shocked.

"yeah I looked for men that would be good fathers and were open minded in case I got a rare one"

"he is rare indeed." I said hugging him close. She smiled and laughed and took herself up stairs. I looked into his eyes. "even if my parents are against us I have a home here" I said point outwards. "and here" I said pointing to his heart. I was happy to go into his room which he took me to.

His room was black with the lazer tag paint. There also were posters of games and of bands . He had a queen sized bed with red silk sheets. The floor was a black tile. He had a nice , expensive , laptop on a desk by his bed. He also had a Play Station Three and a Game Cube as well as an Xbox360. "what no Wii?" I asked and he laughed saying fuck Wiis. I looked at his stock of games. He had a good stash of good games. Hell some of them I had at my house.

I looked at his book shelf and found he was an all around reader. There were mysteries, horror stories, old diaries, old text books, game books, scify, historical fiction, romance novels and he had computer books. I even found a small porn section. "I have another shelf dedicated to manga and yaoi. " he said to me.

"can we?"

"on my bed sure but you must be ready losing it isn't something you can take back"

"can we 69 it on there?" I asked realizing the seriousness of what it meant to lose it.

"sure I haven't done a 69 in a while that might be good"

"can I raid your closest tomorrow?"

"you got your clothing in your backpack you haven't got an excuse unless you shit your pants" he said chuckling. I nodded and crawled into the bed sheets. Red silk sheets despite being airy and light can keep you warm. I took off my shirt and threw it off before writing about my day.


	20. phone sex

Mello and I woke up after crashing. I'm a light sleeper especially since I went to sleep with a boner a tired body is going to take priority but only so much. Mello must had the same thing or the fact I was aroused woke him like an alarm clock. Either way he went and undid my pants. I was hard it was easy to tell I mean you could feel and see it. I cried out when he touched me.

As we were going to go further, I heard the choras to super pysco love and Mello answered his phone an actual flip phone it was black with a red bat wing on it. "Yeah? The hell you want rod?" he asked. I saw his brow come down. "The hell you mean it's closed?" He paused. "Of course the strippers are going to be succubi and incubi it's not illegal" he snapped. "Of course they're going to feed there .It's an easy target area" he said making rod sound dumb. "The fuck?!" he said sitting up very fast. His eyes widened. "no" he said starting to sound scared. "but my sister, what are you?" he must have been interrupted. "How's she going to find work?" He asked sounding like a brother guarding his sister. "She can't do that she's still recovering from the last school she went to they bullied her" He groaned . "fine I'll call her and tell her" he said hanging up. I looked at him. "Rod's club got closed because the strippers are incubi and succubi who couldn't pass the intelligence or credentials test. They didn't pass my sister. She had to drop out of middle school because she was a smart succubus. She's not really my sister but we are so close that she and I are like brother and sister" he sighed. "The stupid vampires changed the laws because some succubi are feeding off people and killing them. " I gulped. The vampires were the ones making the laws now. That meant mom's bar tending job was in danger because she was a werewolf. "about your ring tone I don't know if it's a cock block or a cock stimulant. " I joked to ease the tension but it also was my way of saying you got a dirty ring tone. He smirked.

"I got the whole song on my phone and I can make it vibrate on you" he said in a way that I knew was his offer to make me crazy for him. Like I could not be crazy for him. "your bed is going to be a mess" He laughed and stroked me making me cry out. "have you forgotten what I am?" he purred and he set that dirty song on play while it laid close to my cock vibrating. After the song and vibration was done , I was almost completely dirty. All I could think of was this bed, Mello, and sex. He put the song on repeat and sang with it making me forget the bed. I was insane I needed to be fucked my mind was completely dirty. I was at the point I didn't feel any shame spreading my legs. I whimpered showing my too far to will down cock. He grabbed it and then started sucking me off throwing my head back in pleasure. He put the phone's antenna up my ass and I moaned the sexy devil was stimulating me from both ends. Within minutes I orgasmed into his mouth. He swallowed and his mother asked if he'd like breakfast.

"No mom I just ate"

"what did you eat?"

"I just had phone sex with matt I had cum for breakfast" I blushed red. I hoped this wasn't going to stop her from offering me breakfast.

"Matt what do you want for breakfast?"

"umm eggs,sausage and bacon"

"eggs over easy or scrambled?"

"umm over easy if you can"

"and your bacon limp or crispy?"

"limp with one crispy" I heard the pan start sizzling. Mello grabbed me.

"you know you're the best wake up call" He said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled.

"Mihael you better be getting ready for school" said a man.

"no need to worry father I'm almost stripped"

"is matt going to shower?"

"of course"

"then you might as well too"


End file.
